1. Field
The present invention relates to communications systems and more particularly to access terminals for use with data systems.
2. Background
The “Evolution, Data Only” or “Evolution, Data Optimized” (EVDO) system officially named in the Telecommunication Industry Association's “CDMA2000, High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification” is an example of a data system. Access terminals used to access an EVDO system typically open an EVDO session upon acquiring the EVDO system. The EVDO system stores data for each open session. Since a large number of sessions may be open at one time and a large portion of the open data sessions are never used, the EVDO system often must unnecessarily store a large amount of data. There is a need to reduce the data storage requirements of EVDO systems.